With a known generic plug of the type shown, for example, in published international patent application WO 2004/047234 A1, two plugs are clamped to one another with a partition wall therebetween by a slideable clamping device which is displaceable for clamping the two plugs in a direction substantially transverse to a direction of a passage through the partition wall. Guide rails convert the pushing force into a clamping force.
However, this known clamping device is accompanied by the problem that moisture can penetrate at joints between the clamping device and the plugs, which can lead to failure of the plug connection.